After the battle
by nalunalusettingfiretokeys
Summary: The war is won, Zeref is gone. Many mages are injured, but these two will be just find together. They heal each others wounds and will always protect one another. Rated T for kissy-kissys. Nalu.


**Hello~! So it's been awhile, i've had writers block buttt I found an old notebook of mine, which had this story in it! Yayz! I think you may enjoy it A LOT, I love it! Anyway's ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-Senpai owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing! Except maybe the plot of this story XD**

Zeref is dead, finally. Beaten and bruise, I laid, struggling the stay awake. I turned my head to find my salmon-haired best friend stumbling back then collapse, energy to stand gone after the fight with the black-haired, evil mage. I stood up and struggled to stay standing, but I manage to stumble towards Natsu, who had his eyes closed and wasn't breathing.

"N-natsu" I choked, is he gone? Tear filled my eyes and I fell to my knee's next to him. "You used up to much power baka" I sobbed into his vest, clutching it as I could keep him here with me. I ignored the aching pain in my back, leaning over Natsu didn't help anything but I wouldn't leave him. I turned and looked at his face, he seemed peaceful. Blood dripped from his eyebrow and lip, and other scratches on his face looked as if they were about to bleed. I wiped blood from his face with my hand and choked back a sob. I slowly lifted him and hugged him, sobbing as I did so.

"Luce?" A rough voice said, arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped in suprise and pulled back to find Natsu staring back at me. "What's wrong?" He cupped my face, he winced at the action.

"You were dead" I said sobbing, why I was still crying I didn't really understand. Natsu pulled me into a hug and held me tightly as I held him tightly too.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not dead, it takes a lot to kill me" He mumbled into my ear, I nodded but wouldn't let go. I'm not sure when I went unconscious but I had woken up in the guild's infirmary, my loyal best friend's laying next to me.

"Hello Lucy" I looked you to see Erza standing in the doorway, Gray next to her. I smiled and looked back at Natsu who squeezed me tighter. "Sorry, he kept somehow making his way into your bed" Erza explained.

"And he calls me a pervert" Gray says, taking his shirt off. Natsu shifts slightly and glares at Gray.

"Shut it Stripper" Natsu growls then goes back to snuggling into my side. I chuckled at the boy and had Erza remove myself from him.

I made my way home, bags full of food in my hands. I reached my house and dropped everything on the counter sighing. Tonight was gonna be lonely without my best friend entertaining me, though I would never tell a soul, I liked when Natsu came over. I entered my room, I threw my purse onto my bed which made the bed groan. I made my way to the bathroom, wait, did my bed just groan? I whipped around and noticed there was a lump in it. I ripped off he covers on the figure to find Natsu peacefully sleeping.

"Natsu!" I yelled, he groaned and sat up.

"Why are you so loud?" He asked and rubbed his eyes. I noticed his left arm was wrapped up, along with his chest, right wrist and when he stood to get food he limped slightly. He lefted the room and I followed him.

"Natsu your injured!" I exclaimed, pulling him back from the fridge. I pulled him to the couch and ,carefully, forced him to sit. "I'll get some ice from your leg and wrist, stay" I rushed off to the kitchen to get the packs, when returning I found Natsu up looking at my books. "Natsu!" I yelled, he quickly sat himself down. I wrapped the ice packs around his wounds and stood back up.

"Lucy" Natsu said as I turned to walk away, I felt something grab the back of my shirt and I was pulled down onto the couch. "Your still hurt" He points at my ankle.

"Not as bad as you, it's only my ankle" I lied, I had a huge patch on my upper-back and and bandages all the way around my stomach, I needed to wrap my wrist and bandage my shoulder still, but I didn't want Natsu to worry. I went to stand but Natsu's hand clamped onto my shoulder, the shoulder that I needed to wrap. I hissed in pain, but tried hiding it. Natsu eyes widen and he removed his hand.

"Lucy! I'm sorry I didn't know-" Natsu fumbled around, assuming I would be mad.

"It's fine, you just startled me" I chuckled, Natsu stared at me than removed his ice packs, putting one of my shoulder.

"Were else are you hurt?" He asked me, I open my mouth to deny but the serious look in his eyes made me stop. I held my wrist out and he put the ice pack on it.

"Thank's" I mumbled, we sat there for a few minutes before I spoke up. "Why are you here?" Natsu looked at me then down.

"You were gone and the rest of the guild said you went home" Natsu cheelks became slightly pink. I chuckled at the embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, thank you. Now i'm going to change and go to bed, Goodnight Natsu" I stand and leave, hearing Natsu mumble night Luce. After changing into my pajama's I head to my bed and crawl in, my eye's slowly closing. Then a warm presences makes my eyes snap open. I roll over and come face to face with Natsu.

"Natsu" I whine. His eye's open and a confused expression spreads across his face. "Your in my bed!" I yell.

"Your still hurt, I don't want anything to happen" Natsu mumbles and burys his face into a pillow.

"Your an idiot" I say. He stares at me shocked. "But I love that about you, you care enough" My face warms but I continue, its now or ever. "And I care about you too, so i'm glad your hear, I'll protect you, cause I love you" I swallow hard, waiting for his rejection. Instead I feel a soft warm sensation against my lips, Natsu's kissing me. I kiss back and close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls away, much to my disagreement.

"I love you too" He says, giving me signature grin. I lay my head against his chest and we lay there in each others arms. I mentally chuckle, the guild is going to throw such a huge party.

 **Enjoy that? Wellll if you did, Review! I love seeing your comment's AND suggestions! Anyways thats all for now, BYE~~~~!**


End file.
